


Frankenstein x Rai oneshots

by Icybeauty



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icybeauty/pseuds/Icybeauty
Summary: If you have a request please comment below and I will try to make it.





	1. Cookies

Rai and Frankenstein were the only two in the house. Frankenstein wanted to surprise his master by making him some cookies. He quickly excused himself and rushed to the kitchen. Frankenstein finished cooking the cookies for his Master. He let them cool off and put some on a plate.

  
He walked in the living room with the plate, setting it down on the table for his master. Frankenstein bowed, "Master I made you some sugar cookies." He was about to walk away, but stopped when he heard his Master's voice. "Frankenstein." "Yes, Master?" He replied as he turned around.

  
Rai had a small smile on his face. "Sit."  Rai told him patting the seat beside him. He sat down next to his master smiling. Rai took a cookie eating one. He look at Frankenstein and grabbed another one, putting it up to Frankenstein's mouth.

  
Frankenstien was shocked at first but smiled and took a bite. He took it and blushed a little. Rai noticed he had crumbs on his face and leaned towards him.  
Frankenstein's face turned redder, when Rai licked the crumbs off his face. He looked at Frankenstein with loving eyes and kissed him. Frankenstein froze for a second before kissing him back.

  
Meanwhile, the trio opened the door and took there shoes off. "Uh I'm tired." Tao said as he yawned stretching his arms behind him. "You can say that again." Takeo agreed. While M-21 nodded.

  
They slipped on there slippers and were walking towards to living room. "I wander whats for din..." They all froze. Frankenstein had him arms around his master's neck kissing him, while Rai's hands were in the blondes hair.

  
Rai had a faint blush on his face, while Frankenstein's face was red. They were so busy kissing, they didn't notice the three standing there.  
The trio walked to there rooms quietly before they noticed them. 

The two continued to kiss in the living room. They were unaware that the trio was home, and saw them. Meanwhile, the trio was in there room, shocked. They couldn't believe what they just saw.

  
Tao looked out the door and saw the two. The two pulled away, and Frankenstein looked at his Master, "M-master?" Rai on the other hand didn't say anything. He quickly grabbed Frankenstein, making him fall on his back, and kissed him. Tao blushed, his thoughts were racing. 'Did Rai really just do that?'  
"What are they doing?" M-21 asked. Tao turned around to look at his conrads. He didn't know how to explain what happened. Motioning for them to look, the two got up and walked to the door. They were shocked. They stood there for a minute before M-21 broke the silence.

  
"Takeo sneek into the kitchen and bring us something to eat." M-21 told him. "No, what if they catch me? I'll be dead. Tao you do it." Takeo replied. "What? No way." Tao told them trying to stay quiet. Before they could reply, the door opened.

  
Seira, Regis, and Karis just got back. They were silently walking to the living room. The three froze when they saw them. Then they noticed the trio watching from there room.  
The trio walked out there room, and to the others. "Uhm." Karias cleared his throat. "Hey!" He yelled, earning a look for the others. The others quickly backed away from him. The two stopped kissing and looked at the two. Both there shirts were unbuttoned.

  
Frankenstein's dark aura started to leak out. "Yes?" He asked the group. Seira quickly went to the kitchen, Regis with her. "I-i uh... though you should know that Tao, M-21 and Takeo have been watching you two." Karias said as he quickly tried to leave. "Is that so?" Frankenstein then looked at the three. He smirked and stabbed the four with a dark spike.  
"Karias you traitor!" Tao yelled. They all grabbed their arms in pain. "How long have you been here?" Frankenstein asked them as his aura was getting darker. "A-a few minutes." Tao replied nervously.

  
Frankenstein was about to hurt them again. To calm Frankenstein down, Rai kissed him on the cheek. Frankenstein's dark aura stopped and disappeared. The four were shocked, and froze.

Frankenstein was about to hurt them again. To calm Frankenstein down, Rai kissed him on the cheek. Frankenstein's dark aura stopped and disappeared. The four were shocked, and froze.

  
Rai paid no mind to them and kissed his other cheek, then his nose, and finally on his lips. Frankenstein grabbed his Master, kissing him back. Rai pushed him back on the couch, on top of him and deepened the kiss.

  
Tao, M-21, and Karias took this chance to escape. While poor Takeo was so shocked he couldn't move. M-21 noticed and quickly ran back to the living room and grabbed Takeo, running to there shared room.

  
Tao and Karias was in there waiting for the other two. M-21 shut the door and put Takeo down. "I should've know they loved each other." Karias said as he sat down on Tao's bed. "Sir Karias that's not the point. You almost got us all killed." M-21 replied crossing his arms.

  
"Well, you three perverts shouldn't have been watching them." "P-perverts?!" M-21 growled. As those two continued to argue, Tao was checking on Takio. "Takio are you okay?" Tao asked him as he waved a hand in his face. Takio didn't move. "G-guys... I don't think we should argue about that right now.... Takio... is still in shock...." Tao told them.  
Back in the living room, the two's shirts were gone. Rai opened up there bound and all his love towards Frankenstein, ran to him. Frankenstein could feel how his much him Master loves and cares for him.

  
The two parted for air. "M-master..." Frankenstein said as he looked at Rai. Rai had a sweet smile on his face as he looked at Frankenstein. "Frankenstein, I love you." He told the blonde. Frankenstein smiled, "I love you too, Master." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a request please comment below and I will try to make it.


	2. Helping Frankenstein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains NSFW.

Frankenstein was having a horrible day. In his office, he had a lot of paperwork. He had stacks all on the desk as well as around it. If it wasn't bad enough, that he had so much paperwork to do, he had a few kids sent to his office. After dealing with those bad kids, he sighed. 

 

Raizel was in his classroom, when he felt his bonded's stress through there bond. He thought of some ways to calm him down. 'Mabe I could run my fingers through his hair, give him a kiss and tell him everything's going to be alright, and cuddle with him. That usually worked.' Rai thought as he faintly smiled. 

 

"Ssst. Rai's smiling." Shinwu whispered to Ikhan. Ikhan stoped his frantic typing to look at him, then Rai. Rai was indeed smiling. "Mabe, he's happy." Ikhan replied, not wanting to disturb him. 

 

When the bell rang, indicating school was over, the kids were all at Rai's desk. "Ready to go to PC Bang?" Shinwu asked. Everyone nodded and replied yeah, but Rai shook his head no. "What! Why?!" Shinwu asked before getting hit by Ikhan. The girl's giggled, as Regis sighed. 

 

"I have... something I need to do." Rai replied as he stood up and walked towards the door. "Oh ok. Have fun!" Yuna yelled as he left. 

  
"That's odd." Sui said once he was gone. They all nodded there heads in agreement. "Well mabe he has something exciting for today. He was smiling for a long time in class." Shinwu replied. "I agree." Ikhan nodded.

Rai was making his way to Frankenstein's office, smiling a peaceful smile. When he made it, he opened the door to see his bonded leaning back in his chair, his glasses off, and rubbing his eyes. He heard a small "click" as the door locked. He looked up to see his Master walking in.

He stood up and bowled. "Master, Is there something you need?" He asked. Standing back up straight, he looked at his Master. His crimson eyes looked at his softly, his eyes looking into his own midnight blue eyes. "Frankenstein, come here." Rai said as he sat down, on the white couch.

Frankenstein complied, sitting next to his Master. "Ma..." He was interrupted by a hand playing with his hair. "Shh. Everything is going to be ok. Relax." He did as he was told, leaning towards the touch.

Rai smiled, leaning down to give him a small peck on the lips. Pulling away, he looked at the blond. Frankenstein whined when his master pulled away. Rai smiled and kissed him again, a little harder. Frankenstein opened his mouth and Rai slipped his tongue in, mapping his mouth, before feeling Frankenstein's tongue moving with his.

He pull Rai closser, kissing him hungry, devouring him with need, as he felt his pants began to tighten. 'Master!' Frankenstein moaned through the bond. Rai pulled back, to looked at his beautiful Frankenstein.

"Master..." Frankenstein moaned, his face tented a faint pink. Rai then felt his own arousal growing hard. He pulled Frankenstein into his lap as he started to strip him of his shirt. Once his shirt was on the floor, Rai licked and nibbled a trail from his lips down to his neck. He sucked on his neck, then bitting down, earning a low moan.

His hand trailed down the blond's chest, down his stomach, then to his belt. He undid his belt as Frankenstein moved up to help his master, get them off. He gasped as he felt the cold air on his hard manhood.

Rai then moved his lips to his left nipple and sucked lightly, as he rubbed and twisted his right nipple.  He continued as Frankenstein began to moan louder.

He begain to grind against his Master seeking friction, panting. Rai released his nipples letting out a pleased moan. Looking up at him, his face was red, eyes closed, mouth open, and his blond hair moving with him. "F-frankenstein... u-undress me." Frankenstein quickly ripped off his masters cravet, blazer, and shirt, throwing it on the floor.

Rai pushed on Frankenstein, until he  was on his back, between his legs. Shredding his pants, his hard cock was free. He put his fingers in Frankenstien's mouth, for him to suck. He sucked on them, running his tongue all around them.

When Rai thought they were wet enough, he slid them out of his mouth. Frankenstein was whimpering as he pulled them out.

He leaned forward and kissed Frankenstein, as he pushed one finger in. Frankenstein moaned into the kiss, wanting more.

Rai deepened the kiss as he added a second finger in, making a Scissoring motion. Frankenstein plulled back a little. "M-master... please." Frankenstein begged painting.

Rai pulled his fingers out, looking at him. He positioned his manhood to Frankenstein's entrance. Pushing in he groaned as Frankenstein moaned, "Master!" Once all the way in, he put his hands on Frankenstein's hips, only to pull almost all the way out, before slaming back in, creating a fast pace.

Frankenstein was moaning louder as Rai was thrusting faster, hitting his prostate with each thrust. The two were moving with and against each other in ecstasy. "A-ah! M-master..... Please!" Frankenstein yelled as he was getting closer to completion.

Rai was now thrusting inhumanely into him, moaning lounder. He reached down, stroking Frankenstein. That pushed him over the edge. Frankenstein came, clenching down as his orgasm took over yelling, "Master!" "Ah!" Rai moaned, loudly as he came, deep down in Frankenstein.

He pulled out, laying on top of Frankenstein, panting. "Frankenstein... I... love you." Rai said breathlessly. Frankenstein smiled, wrapping his arms around him, "I love you to master." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol this was my first time writing smut.


	3. Helping Frankenstein Part: 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING this chapter contains smut.

"Frankenstein... I... love you." Rai said breathlessly. Frankenstein smiled, wrapping his arms around him, "I love you to master." 

  
Frankenstein fell asleep with Rai on top of him. Rai kissed him on the cheek before carefully getting off of him. Looking down at Frankenstien, his stomach was covered in his own release.

He grabbed some tissues from Frankenstein's desk and wiped him clean. He looked so peaceful sleeping. Rai couldn't help but remember the first time they did this.

Rai sat down at Frankenstein's desk, watching his beautiful bonded sleep.

_**♡♡♡** _

  
Back at Frankenstein's house, the young nobles, the trio and Karias were home. Everyone was silently doing there after school chores Frankenstein assigned to them. "Has anyone seen boss today?" Tao asked breaking the silence. "No, but he should be back by now." Takio replied.

"Sir Raizel also didn't go to PC bang with the kids today." Regis said. "Do you think it's the Union?" M-21 asked as he set chopsticks on the table. Tao then pulled out his phone to call Frankenstein. 

 

"Boss won't answer." Tao replied as he tried to call Rai. "Sir Raizel's not picking up either." Everyone started to worry. Frankenstein wouldn't disappear before informing them all where he went.  "I think we should go look for them." Takio replied. Everyone nodded.

 

_**♡♡♡** _

 

Frankenstein woke up to see his Master was sitting at his desk. "Master." Frankenstein smiled, his beautiful master looking at him. "Frankenstein. We are not done yet." Rai replied as he watched Frankenstein's reaction. 

 

"Yes, Master." Rai patted his lap. Frankenstein got up and walked to master, kneeling at his feet. Rai's cock was hard again and Frankenstein couldn't stop himself from licking it from tip to base. Rai moaned a barely audible moan. Frankenstein smiled before taking that hot, heavy, length in his mouth.

 

Rai gripped Frankenstein's hair as he ran his tongue across the slit. Rai moaned pushing Frankenstein down to take more. Frankenstein moaned a muffled moan as he let his master take control. Rai moved Frankenstein up and down his length moaning. Rai's cock kept hitting the back of  Frankenstein throat. 

 

Rai quickly pulled Frankenstein off, a rope of saliva connecting the two. "Frankenstein. Ride me." Frankenstein moaned before sitting in his Master's lap kissing him. Rai pushed his tongue in Frankenstein's mouth, deeping the kiss. 

 

The two pulled away, only for Frankenstein to guide his Master's manhood to his entrance. He stayed like that for a while, teasing Rai. Rai was in no mood to play as he thrusted up into Frankenstein. Frankenstein moaned as that hot hard heat was in him. 

 

He moved up slowly, feeling his masters cock drag inside him. He pushed back down fast, hitting his prostate. Frankenstein moved faster, his own cock hitting his master's stomach, leaving smears of precum. 

 

Frankenstein was moaning with each movement, bouncing up and down. Rai grabbed Frankenstein by the hips, thrusting into him. Frankenstein was moaning louder. Frankenstein got himself free from Rai's grip moving against his thrusts. Rai was moaning with each thrust, enjoying Frankenstein around him.

 

They were moving inhumanely, wanting more. Frankenstein was moaning louder than before, his hair moving with his thrusts. Rai grabbed Frankenstein's cock stroking him, rubbing his thumb over his tip. Frankenstein gasped, moving even faster, hitting his prostate with each thrust, he was so close.

 

"Come for me." Rai commanded. Frankenstein obeyed, released, clenching down on Rai, and screamed. Rai groaned as released inside him, thrusting slowly to prolong Frankenstein's orgasm. Frankenstein leaned his head on Rai's shoulder, breathless. 

 

_**♡♡♡** _

 

Tao grabbed his computer as the others left, to see if they left the school. "That's odd. They didn't leave the school." Tao said into his microphone so the others could hear him through his ear piece. "We're on our way." M-21 replied as they all made there way to the school. 

 

Tao looked at all the cameras until Frankenstein's office was left. Once he turned it to that camera, his face became bright red, as moans and groans started to play through his laptops speakers. On the camera, showed Rai and Frankenstein... having sex?! He quickly shut his computer, but not fast enough. 

 

"Tao... are you watching what I think you're watching?" M-21 asked. "N-no! Boss and Sir Raizel are fine!" Tao replied panicking. "How do you know?" Karias asked as he smirked. "There at the school, ju-just come back!" Tao replied. He saw something that he shouldn't have. 

 

"Fine." Takio replied as they all started to head back. "Tao are they doing what I think they are?" Karias asked. When he didn't get a response, he laughed. "Bahahaha! I knew it!" 

 


End file.
